PureBlood Betrayal
by Padfootette
Summary: On Harry's sixteenth birthday, two weeks after he moved into his new home with Sirius and Remus in the countryside Harry comes into his Magical Inheritance that has been dormant in his family for nearly a Century, he also happens to be the submissive veela mate of one, Draco Malfoy. What happens when they find each other?
1. Chapter One: The Inheritance

**Summary:** On Harry's sixteenth birthday, two weeks after he moved into his new home with Sirius and Remus in the countryside Harry comes into his Magical Inheritance that has been dormant in his family for nearly a Century, he also happens to be the submissive veela mate of one, Draco Malfoy. What happens when they find each other? How will Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy take Harry Potter being the submissive mate to their only son? Read and find out. Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore bashing.

**Full Summary:** Set in Sixth year Draco comes into his veela inheritance as Harry is found out to be a natural-born bearer and Draco's mate. When at Hogwarts Harry gets attacked by Theo Nott to get back at Draco as he thinks Draco is betraying the Purebloods and because he has feelings for Draco.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or recognised places belongs to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did. The only thing that belongs to me is Harry's new home, the plot and Draco and Harry's future children.

**Warnings:** Malepreg, MalexMale couples and sex (non graphic and later on in the story) if you don't like don't read.

* * *

**Chapter One, The Inheritance.**

It was 23:50 on 30th July and Harry was sitting on his bed waiting for his sixteenth birthday to come around. As Harry waited for his birthday like he did every year he started thinking about all that had happened in the last two weeks. Sirius and Remus had adopted him as their son two weeks ago after Sirius had been freed and had immediately picked him up from the Dursleys and taken him to this house in the countryside, they had even let him decorate his own room which was now painted a pretty shade of cream and jade. A king size bed dominated the middle of the room with a chocolate and cream coloured bed spread. A soft throw rug covered the middle of the floor in a dark brown that shone a deep burgundy when the lights from the chandelier shone down upon it. A side table stood at the side of the large bed with a small reading lamp that Harry liked to use to read before going to bed. Two doors also lead to a large walk in closet and he's very own en-suite. The bathroom was done in a lovely shade of cream and chocolate brown. A large bath tub sat on a slightly raised platform and a shower stood not too far away from the bath tub.

He sighed as he looked around his room once more a slight smile upon his face. However, he was not able to appreciate the beauty of the room or how the moon shone upon the small pond that he could see through the windows. He only had five minutes until midnight and he came into his inheritance the very thing he had dread ever since his new adopted fathers had explained the process. As the alarm clock struck midnight Harry's room was filled with a bright light as he fell back onto the bed screaming in pain as he felt his body start to shift and change as he came into his inheritance. The furniture and objects in the room started to shake as Harry screamed louder as the womb and the birthing canal started to grow. Sirius and Remus burst into the room as they heard Harry screaming. "Harry shhh. It's alright Harry me and Remus are here everything is going to be alright." Sirius soothed as he ran his hand through Harry's hair, which had always calmed Harry but didn't seem to have any effect on him this time. Sirius moved his hand to Harry's forehead when he felt the heat coming off of him. "Remmy he's burning up. I knew his temperature was meant to rise but he's feverish Remus." Sirius said panicked

"I'll get a damp cloth." Remus said also looking panic stricken. They knew Harry was meant to experience some pain from what the Potter family books had told them, which they had been given by Gringotts after they had taken over full Guardianship of Harry, but not like this. "And some potions." Remus said as an afterthought as he left the room.  
"Oh puppy. Why did you have to get the one inheritance that has been dormant in the Potter Line for nearly a Century." Sirius sighed as he stroked the hair out of Harry's eyes. "Here." Remus panted as he ran back into the room with a damp cloth and the potions that had been specifically made for Harry. Sirius took the damp cloth without even taking his eyes off of his adoptive son and started wiping down Harry's fevered brow as Remus poured the potions down Harry's throat one at a time, stroking his throat in order to aid Harry in swallowing. They were potions to help settle the birthing canal, his womb and his other organs, one to help with the pain and discomfort and another to bring down his fever.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only two hours Harry finally stopped screaming, the furniture and the objects in the room stopped shaking, as soon as the light vanished from around Harry, he dropped back onto his pillows as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness. "Remus!" Sirius shouted the panic and fear clear in his voice. "Remus what's wrong with Harry? What's wrong with our Cub?" Remus immediately stood up from his chair that was at Harry's bedside opposite to Sirius. For the next few minutes Remus stood there casting all the spells he had learned in the last few weeks that would be safe to use on Harry right after he had come into his inheritance.

"Well?" Sirius asked, "What's wrong with him?" He gripped Harry's hand tightly as he held the small pale hand up to his cheek.  
"Nothing serious. And don't you dare make a joke out of that." Remus said sternly glaring slightly at Sirius.  
"How can you say that? How can you even think that Remus? After what Harry has just gone through I can't even think about making a joke." Sirius replied tightly.  
"Okay. Sorry Sirius I had to check as usually when you're stressed or worried you crack more jokes. But anyway, as I was saying. There is nothing seriously wrong with him, the womb and birthing canal has fully formed and are in the right place and his body has just shut down because of the pain and the fever, which is coming down nicely. He should be fine by morning." Remus said stroking Harry's hair and kissing his forehead. "We should get some sleep Sirius it's nearly half two in the morning." Remus said.

"I don't want to leave him." Sirius stated not lifting his eyes off of his now calmly sleeping son.  
"Neither do I Padfoot, that's why I just conjured us some sleeping bags so we can stay with him until he wake up in the morning."  
"You're the best Moony. Thanks." Sirius smiled briefly at his best friend and partner he kissed him softly before turning back to his son and kissing his forehead one last time before climbing into his sleeping bag, waiting for Remus to climb into his after he said his goodnights to Harry before extinguishing the lights. The last thought on both men's' minds before sleep claimed them was that they hoped their Cub would be okay and that they would get him through the coming months, years in fact.


	2. Chapter Two: At Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Two, At Malfoy Manor**

As soon as Draco woke up he dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the Dining Hall where he knew his mother and father would be having breakfast. "Mother! Father!" Draco cried as he burst through the doors startling his parents.

"What is it Dragon?" his mother asked as she could see the fear clearly etched onto his face.  
"It's my mate mother. He came into his inheritance last night but he was in so much pain, mother we have to help him." Draco said in a rush.

"Draco calm down!" his father ordered immediately silencing Draco's protests. "First you haven't told us who your mate is only that it is a male and second we don't know where he lives."

"It's Harry. And don't look at me like that father I don't care if it's Harry Potter. You both knew I had feelings for him but I was horrible because I didn't know who my mate was then. But now I do and he was in pain we have to help him. I have to help him." Draco insisted glaring at his father. Narcissa got up from her chair and gracefully walked over to her son and embraced him to calm him.

"Now Draco calm down." Narcissa said softly but firmly. "If you remember my cousin Sirius Black has been freed and he and his husband Remus have gained permanent custody of Harry so he would be living with them. I don't know where Draco," Narcissa said when Draco went to interrupt.

"But I will owl my cousin to let him know that you're a dominant veela and that Harry is you're submissive. And I will invite them round so that we can discuss this properly and we can then hopefully find out what inheritance young Harry has as it is rude to ask in a letter, and I would like the chance to get to know my favourite cousin again." she said smiling softly at her son. She turned back to the table and saw that Lucius was sitting there with an angry scowl on his face.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa shouted making the dominant veela jump. "You will take that look off of your face this instant." she ordered glaring at her husband. "You will be happy for our son that he has finally found his mate no matter who it is. There is nothing wrong with Harry Potter he will make a fine mother to our grandchildren and you will not mess this up for Draco. Do I make myself clear?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Lucius scowled but nodded his head knowing better than to mess with Narcissa when Draco and grandchildren were involved. "Good." Narcissa snapped before returning to her seat.

Draco watched his mother order his father into behaving with awe but he was glad that his mother had stuck up for him and his mate, not that he needed her to do as he would get together with Harry no matter what his parents thought on the matter but he was glad his mother cared so much for him. "Mother?" Draco asked as he sat down at the table. Narcissa nodded and looked at him to show she was listening. "Does that mean that you accept Harry as my mate?" Draco asked slightly hesitant, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer or not depending on the answer.

However, he soon found that he had no need to worry as his mother reached forward with a dainty hand and caressed his cheek in a comforting gesture a small smile gracing her features. Draco leaned into his mothers touch his veela purring in the comfort and safety he felt from the soft touch. It had been a while since his mother had touched him in such a manner. "Yes little dragon, young Mr Potter seeks to bring out the very best and very worst from you and it's not too hard to consider due to your past. Many veela couples who have lived and been so close to each other but have not known that they were there very soul mates have known to have been very hostile with each other. It is believed to be because of your status in the partnership.

You are a dominant veela dragon and it is thought that unconsciously your inner veela knows who it's submissive is as soon as you meet but your human side won't know until the right moment. You wanted your submissive to submit to you but when he didn't as you have told me many times and he continued to fight or what your veela believes is to rebel your veela caused you to act so aggressively to your mate to try and get him to show his place as your submissive. You belong with each other my son, Mr Potter is your chosen mate what type of mother would I be if I tried to keep you away from each other. I and your father both give you are blessings."

"Thank you mother could you please let me know when Mr Black has replied back to you mother? I would like to write to Harry myself but I fear it will not be welcomed at the moment without speaking to him face to face first and explaining everything. And I would also like to do things properly by asking for Mr Black's permission to court Harry." Draco said softly.

Narcissa smiled proudly at her son as he spoke about doing things in the correct manner as many Purebloods skipped past the courting and dating and even marriage as they often went onto intercourse after a few months if not weeks. But she knew her dragon would do things in the correct manner. "I'm proud of you dragon never forget that. And I wouldn't fear too much about Mr Potter not accepting you as you said he came into his own inheritance last night so he would recognise you as a mate that way and add to it as he turns sixteen today he would get his submissive side as well which is why you finally recognised him as a mate so you don't have to worry about it too much dragon. Once we have explained everything properly Harry will accept you and by what you tell me I'm sure he already shares the same feelings for you as you do him." Narcissa assured her son before returning back to her breakfast.


End file.
